


he's a house 'neath a soft yellow moon

by astahfrith



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Washing, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, McGenji Valentine Exchange, i think this is the fluffiest thing i've ever written, minor description of injuries, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astahfrith/pseuds/astahfrith
Summary: He sinks deeper into the chair, scrubbing his hands down his face yet again. “What aweek,” he repeats, shaking his head.“I know,” Genji says, and reaches for Jesse’s hands, tugging him gently to his feet. “Come on. You need a shower and a real bed. We both do.”-Jesse and Genji take care of each other after an exhausting mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyingquickerthananticipated](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dyingquickerthananticipated).



“Jesse. Jesse, wake up.”

 

Jesse’s face scrunches as he’s dragged from the depths of sweet, blessed sleep by the vaguely familiar voice. He opens his eyes a crack and immediately shuts them with a wince as the light hits them like knives. His head is throbbing, his limbs are aching, and he can’t quite remember where he is or why, but if he’s not actively dying he doesn’t see why he can’t stay there for the rest of his life. Moving sounds like an absolutely awful idea.

 

“Jesse, come on, you cannot sleep here.”

 

The voice is persistent. He opens his eyes again reluctantly, squinting to filter the light and blinking slowly at the dark shape crouching in front of him in an attempt to clear his vision. A blur of neon green tells him that it’s Genji, and he groans softly.

 

“Leave me be, Genji,” he mumbles, closing his eyes again.

 

“Like you say, no can do. The debriefing is over.”

 

 _That_ wakes Jesse up right quick, his memory returning in a rush of adrenaline and clarity. His eyes snap open, the room finally clearing into - yes, the debriefing room, now empty of anyone except him and Genji. He’d apparently fallen asleep in his chair - no small feat considering how uncomfortable these chairs are, but that’s not important right now.

 

“Shit, shit, I didn’t mean t’fall asleep, what’d I miss -“

 

Genji shakes his head, putting a quelling hand on Jesse’s shoulder. “Nothing you did not already know, or that cannot wait until later. I handled our portion. Winston will probably want to ask you a few clarifying questions later, but he is not angry - he understands.”

 

Jesse slumps back into the chair, mollified, lifting both hands to scrub down his face. “Well, that’s somethin’, at least. God, what a week…”

 

Genji snorts. “You can say that again.”

 

What was supposed to have been a routine infiltration and reconnaissance mission of factory in Utah suspected of being involved in illegal arms manufacturing had instead turned into three days of cat and mouse when the entire place locked down tighter than Fort Knox after they tripped a series of heat and motion sensors that had _definitely_ not been in their intel. The two of them had been trapped inside, separated from the rest of the team, and had quickly found out that the list of tech not included in their intel also included signal jamming. The only thing they could do was run and fight and try to find a way out, which was easier said than done. They _had_  gotten out, obviously, and even gotten the evidence they needed in the process, but to say it had been hellish would be an understatement.

 

Jesse breathes out, long and slow. “Well, at least we’re alive.”

 

“For certain values of alive,” Genji says, a touch sardonic. Neither Genji nor Jesse had gotten more than five minutes’ rest between when the first omnic sentry whirred to life and when they finally managed to fight their way to the exit and signal for an extraction. Jesse digs the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to stave off some of the ache that he can already feel beginning to coalesce into a truly massive migraine. He’d had to use Deadeye no less than three times in as many days, and it had taken its toll. He knows Genji isn’t much better off. Miraculously, though, they’d made it out without major injury. They’re both dead on their feet and filthy, but the worst of the injuries between them is some heavily bruised ribs and bullet grazes for Jesse, and some cracked armor plates and a couple of electrical shorts in one knee for Genji. Angela had patched them up to the best of her ability on the way back. Jesse could tell she had wanted them to stay the night in the infirmary, but she had instead looked at them, exhausted and leaning into each other like the other was the only thing holding them up, and told them to get a good night’s rest, not do anything strenuous, and come to her for a full check-up in the morning.

 

Jesse couldn’t have been more grateful. After the hell of the last three days, he’s more than ready to fall into bed, preferably with Genji, and sleep for about three _more_ days. Immediately being pulled into a debriefing by Winston, who needed their accounts to send back to local law enforcement in Utah, had thrown a bit of a wrench in those plans, but at long last, they’re free.

 

He sinks deeper into the chair, scrubbing his hands down his face yet again. “What a _week_ ,” he repeats, shaking his head.

 

“I know,” Genji says, and reaches for Jesse’s hands, tugging him gently to his feet. “Come on. You need a shower and a real bed. We both do.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Jesse says, stretching a bit and grimacing at the burn in his muscles. Yeah, a nice hot shower sounds like heaven right about now. If he doesn’t fall asleep first. “Yours or mine?” he asks.

 

Genji tilts his head, considering, and then looks down at his leg, knee swathed in a pressure bandage to keep everything in place, clearly grimacing. “Yours is closer. ”

 

“Fine by me. Here,” Jesse says, stepping to Genji’s side and winding an arm around his waist. “Lean on me. Watch the ribs, though.”

 

“Thank you,” Genji says, and they finally make their way out of the conference room and down the maze of blessedly dim hallways to Jesse’s room. It’s slow going, but eventually they make it. Jesse thumbs the doorcode and together they shuffle inside. Genji gropes for the lightswitch, flicking it on, but turns, making a concerned noise, when Jesse flinches back, eyes slamming closed to shut out the light. It's somehow gotten worse over the short distance from the conference room to here.

 

“Jesse?”

 

“Light feels like a herd of horses is dancin’ on my skull,” he grits out, and this time the noise Genji makes is one of understanding. There’s another click, and the light filtering through his eyelids vanishes. He relaxes slightly, and a hand touches his arm.

 

“This way,” Genji says, awkwardly shuffling them forward until Jesse feels his knees hit the edge of his own bed. He opens his eyes enough to help Genji slowly sit down, and then he flops on it himself with a gusty sigh of relief, tugging his hat off and tossing it towards the headboard. Sweet, beautiful, soft, and blessedly horizontal surface and no hired mercs, omnics, turrets, or _lights_  in sight.

 

He hears Genji chuckle, along with the clicking and _shick_ ing noises that mean he’s removing his various weapons. Jesse hasn’t even bothered yet: Peacekeeper is digging somewhat uncomfortably into his hip, chest plate compressing his bruised ribs, but he can’t bring himself to care. He sighs again.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” Genji asks, scooting backwards along the bed. There’s a rattling _clink:_ emptying his shuriken holster onto the bedside table.

 

“Immensely,” is his muffled reply, as he buries his face deeper in the folds of the soft red afghan that covers his bed - an old, old gift from Reyes he never had the heart to get rid of.

 

“Don’t enjoy it too much. I am not sleeping with you unless you have had a shower,” Genji says, and Jesse hears the soft, pneumatic hiss that means he’s removed his face plate.

 

“You are a cruel, cruel man,” he complains, finally rolling over, but it’s more fond than anything else, and he knows Genji hears it by the smile that spreads across his face. 

 

“Maybe so, but you love me anyway,” Genji teases, and the bed sinks slightly as he scoots forward again to settle next to Jesse, stretching his hand out to brush Jesse’s bangs out of his face.

 

“I do, though God knows why,” Jesse says, and he reaches up to slide a hand around the back of Genji’s neck and tug him down into a kiss. Genji goes easily, twisting around until he’s basically on top of Jesse.  It’s a little awkward, Genji taking pains not to put weight on Jesse’s chest, Jesse trying not to jostle Genji’s leg, but it’s warm and soft, like coming home after such a long week. Genji pulls away slightly after a few seconds, smiling at him, the faint orange light of the sunset just barely filtering through the blinds and casting warm shadows across his skin. Jesse feels his breath catch at the sight. It's not just that he finds Genji beautiful - he does, immensely so. It's just that he remembers the days when all of this between them - the friendship and the camaraderie and the trust and the _love -_ was, well, nothing. Not a dream or a wish or even a fantasy. Not even a thought he didn't dare to entertain. Not even on his radar as a possibility. Even now, over two years after the recall, over a year after they figured themselves out, after nearing a decade of friendship, it’s never stopped feeling like a precious gift, the trust and love Genji has for him, and moments like this throw that into sharp relief. Jesse finds himself chasing him upwards, peppering his face with more soft kisses in an attempt to express the sudden bubble of affection in his chest. Genji allows it for a few seconds, lips quirked, but then he presses his hand to Jesse’s mouth with a shake of his head.

 

“Enough. You can keep being ridiculously sentimental after we shower.”

 

Jesse raises his eyebrows. “You implyin’ I can’t do both at the same time? I’m offended,” he teases, but finally sits up, bringing Genji with him. “But fine. You stay here, I’ll go get the water started.”

 

He helps Genji off of his lap, and then, with one last longing look at the bed, reluctantly stands and makes his way to the bathroom. He frowns as he realizes that showering in the dark, with both of them injured and his shower being as small as it is, is probably a terrible idea. He sighs, supposing there’s nothing else for it, and flicks the light on to get it over with.

 

It hurts like a bitch, as is to be expected, but he squints and the pain eventually settles into something almost bearable after a long couple of seconds. Hopefully the hot shower will do it some good, and he’s got some industrial strength painkillers in the side table if it doesn’t. He doesn’t particularly like taking them, given how tired they make him, but since he’s not looking to do anything _but_ sleep for the foreseeable future, he doesn’t mind as much.

 

He sets the water in the shower running, turning it up to where he knows it’ll be nice and steaming hot, and then finally starts to shed his own kit. He slides Peacekeeper out of its holster, setting it on the toilet tank for the moment. It’s going to need a good cleaning, but it can wait ‘til morning when he can do it right. He ran out of flash-bangs two days ago, so no need to worry about those. Boots, serape, chest plate, belt, chaps, all settled into a small pile. He grimaces as he takes in the state of the rest of his clothes. Between the sweat, the blood - most of it not his - and the dirt, he’s pretty sure they might be unsalvageable. He shucks them all, deciding to also deal with it later, and sticks one hand under the water. It's just right, and he scoops all of his clothes and gear into his arms and leaves the bathroom in just his boxers.

 

Genji whistles when he enters the bedroom again, and Jesse laughs, striking a bit of a pose as he dumps the clothes in his hamper and tosses his boots, chestplate, and belt into a corner, before emptying Peacekeeper’s chamber and setting gun and bullets on the side table. 

 

 “Like what y’see?” he asks, turning and waggling his eyebrows at Genji.

 

“Mm, quite a bit,” is Genji’s silky response, in the process of removing the remainder of his combat armor. “Though it would be better, of course, if I could see the rest,” he adds, with a smirk.

 

“Well it’s your lucky day,” Jesse says, coming over to help Genji to his feet. “All the cowboy y’could want, comin’ right up.”

 

“I am very lucky,” Genji says, as they shuffle towards the bathroom, but all the suggestion is gone from his tone and when Jesse looks down he has a warm expression on his face that has Jesse flushing. Genji just smiles at him.

 

“And you call _me_ sentimental,” Jesse says, shaking his head.

 

“I never said that I wasn’t, just that you are _ridiculously_ so,” Genji informs him, as they finally make it into the bathroom. 

 

Jesse rolls his eyes. "Pot, kettle. Get in there, y’incorrigible sap,” he says, pushing Genji gently towards the shower. “I’ll be right in.” Genji goes, laughing. His content sigh as he vanishes behind the shower curtain is audible.

 

“Oh, that is _nice,”_ he says, raising his voice a bit to be heard clearly over the water. “I don't think I have appreciated a hot shower this much in years.”

 

“Yeah, well, got room for one more in there?” Jesse quips as he peers around the edge of the curtain, having shucked his boxers and tossed them into a corner. Genji turns from where he’s standing beneath the water, smiling.

 

“Of course,” he says, and reaches out to pull Jesse in with him. He steps back to let Jesse under the water, and first touch of hot water has him groaning almost obscenely. He closes his eyes, content to simply stand under the showerhead and let the water drown out the outside world and the delicious heat sink into his weary bones.

 

Genji, though, elbows him after about ten seconds of this. “Make room,” he grumbles, trying to edge back under the spray.

 

“Mm, I could make room, or y’could just come here,” Jesse says, and reaches out to tug him in close, winding one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders, leaning back against the wall so that Genji’s weight is off his leg again. Genji chuckles.

 

“That works too,” he says, tucking his face into the curve of Jesse’s neck. Jesse hums in response, pressing a kiss to Genji’s patchwork hair, most of which, even though now wet, is still limp and flat from being pressed to his skull by his helmet for so long. He strokes it absently as they stand there for a long moment, enjoying the water and each other’s presence. This isn’t something they do often, most of the showers at Watchpoint: Gibraltar being tiny, communal, or both, but that only makes it nicer when it does happen. Genji strokes absent patterns down his chest: Jesse rubs his other hand in small circles in the small of Genji’s back, smiling faintly as he feels him press into the touch. 

 

Finally standing still, his eyes begin to drift shut without him meaning them to: the only thing that keeps him from falling into a doze is Genji eventually sighing reluctantly and lifting his head. “We should probably get on with it before we fall asleep here,” he says, reaching for Jesse’s bottle of shampoo resting on the shelf to their left. Jesse, though, beats him to it.

 

“Let me,” he says, and cracks the bottle open so that he can pour a generous dollop into his hand. Genji’s expression of mild confusion clears, and when Jesse hovers his hands near his head, silently asking permission, he nods, closing his eyes. Jesse smiles, threading his fingers into Genji’s hair, and sets to gently scrubbing. He takes rather longer than is strictly necessary, rubbing slowly and methodically, smiling more as he feels Genji relax against his chest.

 

“You are very good at that,” Genji murmurs, as Jesse takes a moment to run his nails across his scalp, nothing to do with washing his hair and everything to do with what he knows Genji likes.

 

“Good,” Jesse murmurs back, and keeps doing it. He can’t help but snicker softly, though. “Y’look like an old man,” he says when Genji glances up at him questioningly, gesturing at the white lather in his hair.

 

Genji is unimpressed. “If I’m old, what does that make you?” he asks, poking Jesse in the chest.

 

“Hey now, I’m only two years older than you!” Jesse protests.

 

“Exactly,” Genji says primly, before settling his head back against Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse realizes he’s been had, and rolls his eyes, before finally going back to his ministrations. It’s hard to stay too indignant, anyway, what with the soft, content noises Genji is making. When he finally pulls his hands back, Genji makes a _disappointed_ noise, and he laughs.

 

“I promise t’do it more later. C’mon, let’s get that rinsed out,” he says, pushing Genji under the spray of water again.

 

“I am holding you to that,” Genji replies, mildly garbled by water, and Jesse shakes his head fondly. Genji eventually finishes rinsing his hair and grabs the shampoo bottle again.

 

“Your turn, cowboy,” he says. Jesse lets himself be crowded gently against the wall, accepting the light punch to the arm he receives for snickering softly at Genji lifting up on his toes to reach the entirety of his head. He obligingly bends his knees a little, him being the one without an injured leg, holding back a further snicker at the look of mild indignation on Genji's face. It does seem to help though, and his expression fades into one of gratitude and mild resignation as he works his hands into Jesse's hair. 

 

“An’ y’call me good at this,” he says after a couple of moments, as Genji slowly scrubs his way through the mop that is Jesse’s hair when wet. It feels good, almost like a massage. Genji laughs.

 

“Some skills you never quite lose,” he says. “One of the many reasons I was very popular with the female population of Hanamura, back in the day.”

 

“Can see why,” Jesse says, leaning his head back against the wall as Genji makes his way to the ends of his hair. “Y’ever think about dyeing yours again?” he asks, the mention of Hanamura making him remember the few pictures he’s seen of Genji from before. He lifts a hand to brush against one of the longer locks of Genji’s hair.

 

Genji shrugs. “A time or two,” he replies, tugging Jesse forward again as he slides his hands back up. “It was more trouble than it was worth when living in seclusion in the mountains of Nepal, however.” Jesse snorts.

 

“I’d imagine so,” he says. “What about now, though?”

 

Another shrug. “I am happy with it the way it is, for now,” Genji says. “I am not out of my helmet often enough to properly appreciate it, anyway.”

 

“Well, I appreciate y’plenty either way,” Jesse says, his tone managing to land somewhere between affection and innuendo, and Genji laughs.

 

“I know,” he says. “A fact for which I am, of course, very grateful,” he adds, with a smirk.

 

“Way to ruin the moment.”

 

“You ruined it first, cowboy. Now close your eyes.”

 

Jesse does so with a grin, and accepts being shoved playfully under the water. He leans his head down so that his hair hangs, making sure that all the shampoo is out. He finally straightens, only for Genji to once against nudge him up against the wall.

 

He raises his eyebrows. “If you’re lookin’ for some appreciation right now, sweetheart, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to give you a rain check,” he says, half joking but half seriously apologetic. “Only I’m pretty sure we’d fall asleep on each other. Could try if you really wanted to, though,” he adds, with another eyebrow waggle.

 

Genji rolls his eyes. “Maybe later. Close your eyes again,” he instructs. Jesse does, bemused, not entirely sure what to expect. What he gets is Genji’s hands settling on either side of his neck, just below his jaw, fingers sliding to the base of his skull and digging into the muscle there and the tendons of his neck with firm, insistent pressure. Jesse sucks in a surprised breath, but then relaxes, breathing it out as relief as he feels the edge of the ache slip away.

 

“You’re too good t’me, sweetheart," he sighs, settling his hands on Genji’s hips and leaning in to press a kiss to the side of his head. He can feel Genji’s smile as he returns the gesture with a kiss to his neck.

 

“And don’t you forget it,” Genji murmurs, as he slides his hands around to Jesse’s temples, rubbing in small circles with his fingertips. Jesse hums, leaning his forehead against Genji's and just letting himself enjoy the sensation. It’s calming, the rush of the water and the warmth of Genji in his arms and his hands on his skin. He could stay like this for ages.

 

“...You shouldn’t use Deadeye so much,” Genji says eventually, softly, working his fingers back around to where he started, and Jesse stiffens slightly before shrugging  with practiced nonchalance.

 

“Better a headache than dead,” he says. It’s a conversation they’ve had before, a time or two. Probably one they’ll have again. Jesse knows that Genji worries about him, worries that Jesse can't tell him whether he _should_ be worried, whether this is a static issue or something that will get worse. This particular headache is nothing compared to some, some of which Genji has seen. "It's not so bad," Jesse says. "Could be worse."

 

"Could be better," Genji retorts, but without any heat. He sighs. "Promise me you'll see Angela if it starts getting worse?" he asks, just slightly plaintive. He's asked this before too.

 

"I promise," Jesse says, sincere. This time, Genji seems content to let it lie at that, at least until later, though he does press a little closer to Jesse. Jesse wraps his arms around his waist, dropping a kiss on the shell of his ear.

 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, and if neither of them is quite sure what he’s thanking him for, they don't say it.

 

Genji continues what he was doing for several minutes, until eventually the stillness and the warmth sets Jesse to yawning again, eyelids beginning to droop heavily. It’s contagious: within seconds Genji is yawning as well, and it’s at that point that he gently slides his hands out of Jesse’s hair and around to his cheeks, cupping them. “Better?” he asks, and Jesse nods. It's true: it looks like he won’t even need one of the painkillers. His head still aches a bit, but little enough he’s certain he can sleep it off. "Come on then,” Genji says, leaning up to kiss his forehead. “Let’s finish up here and go to bed.”

 

Jesse couldn’t agree more. They scrub down quickly, and Genji shuts off the water while Jesse leans out to grab the two towels resting on floor. He hands one to Genji, but there’s not enough room for the both of them to towel off in the shower without some awkward tangling of limbs. He stays in the bathroom proper, scrubbing roughly at his hair to get it to stop dripping rapidly cooling water down his neck before setting in on the rest. He’s just finished getting a particularly stubborn bit of water out of the elbow of his prosthetic - which he should really take off soon if he doesn’t want to be yelled at by Angela in the morning - and tugging his boxers back on, when he hears the screech of the shower curtain, and a pair of arms winds around his waist from behind. He smiles and turns in the circle of Genji’s arms, dropping his own towel to hug him back.

 

“All good?” he asks. Genji nods against his chest, yawning yet again.

 

“That was nice,” he says. “We should do it more often.”

 

“Anytime y’want, sweetheart,” Jesse says, running a hand through Genji’s hair. “Bed, then?”

 

“Please,” Genji murmurs, and Jesse grins.

 

“Your wish is my command, he says, and swoops down to scoop Genji up into his arms in a bridal carry, carefully avoiding his knee. He has to fight back a wince - this was not actually a great plan with his bruised ribs - but it’s worth it for the surprised, adorable squeak Genji makes.

 

“What are you, some kind of fairy tale prince?” Genji grouses, but he’s smiling as he winds his arms around Jesse’s neck. Jesse laughs as he starts making his way towards the bedroom, clicking the bathroom light off with his elbow. 

 

“Well, I’m certainly handsome enough,” he says, nudging the bathroom door shut with his foot. “And you’ve got the dragon…” He sets Genji down on the bed. Genji huffs and rolls onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow.

 

“She would eat you for breakfast,” he says.

 

“Nah, she likes me too much,” Jesse says, sitting down next to him and setting about taking off his prosthetic. Locking mechanism undone, he rotates the arm in its socket and slowly pulls it free. It’s a little bit more difficult than usual - one more thing for cleaning tomorrow. “Or knows y’like me too much to let her.”

 

“You keep telling yourself that,” Genji says with a wave of his hand, finally flopping onto his back.

 

“Don’t have to, you tell me yourself often enough,” Jesse says, setting the arm down with Peacekeeper on the side table before turning around to lie down next to Genji, snuggling teasingly against his side. “You looooove me.”

 

Genji lifts his head to look at him, considering. “Hmmm. No, I think not.”

 

Jesse gasps dramatically, lifting his hand to press it against his heart. “The prince is cruel! But I will persevere, and win his heart!” he cries.

 

Genji tilts his head to the side, obviously trying not to laugh. “And how do you plan to do that?” he asks dryly.  

 

“Well, I did have one idea…” Jesse says, drawing up to one elbow like Genji before, looking down at him appraisingly.

 

“Just one?” Genji replies, raising his eyebrows skeptically. “It had better be good.”

 

“Oh, it’s very good,” Jesse murmurs, leaning down as he trails his fingers along Genji’s arm. “I think you’ll enjoy it,” he adds, barely a breath against Genji’s skin, and watches him shiver.

 

“That remains to be seen,” Genji says - all he manages to say before Jesse covers his mouth with his. He watches as Genji’s eyes widen and then flutter shut, smiling slightly into the kiss before closing his own and pressing closer. Genji winds his arms around his neck with a sigh, pulling him even closer. Jesse sighs too. After a long, godawful week, this is the best thing to come home to. When they finally break apart, a very, very long moment later, they’re both smiling widely.

 

“Good enough?” Jesse asks, just slightly breathless.

 

“It will have to do,” Genji says solemnly, and then they both finally break out into laughter. “What a pair we make,” he continues after a moment, still chuckling.

 

“We’re the goddamn best, sweetheart,” Jesse says, flopping onto his back beside him. “ _You’re_ the goddamn best.”

 

“So are you,” Genji says, leaning his head against Jesse’s shoulder. “And I do. Love you, that is,” he adds, much softer. Jesse smiles and turns his head to press a kiss to Genji’s.

 

“I know. I love you too,” he murmurs. They stay like that, quiet and still, for a moment, until Jesse yawns again, followed in quick succession by Genji.

 

“Let’s go to bed,” Genji murmurs back, and Jesse nods. It takes them a moment of shuffling to get under the covers and to find a comfortable position, but finally, they settle, chest to chest, hands wound together underneath the pillow, Genji’s other arm draped loosely over Jesse’s waist.

 

“…are we setting an alarm?” Genji asks once they’re finally still, sounding like it pains him to even ask.

 

“We could…” Jesse says, peering over his shoulder at his clock. “…but let’s be honest here, I’d just shoot it.”

 

“Better not, then,” Genji laughs, and snuggles closer, closing his eyes. “Goodnight,” he says, squeezing Jesse’s hand, voice already blurry as he begins to drift off almost immediately.

 

Jesse smiles and squeezes his hand back, closing his eyes as well. Sleep rises up like a warm, dark wave, and he falls into it gladly. “G’night, darlin’,” he says, and finally, they fall asleep - safe, sound, and together.

**Author's Note:**

> "How many alarm clocks have been shot and killed by Jesse McCree, I wonder?" - themerrygentleman, asking the real questions.
> 
> Aaaand that's a wrap on this monstrosity of fluff. I was not kidding about that tag, "I think this is the fluffiest thing I have ever written." Goddamn.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to dyingquickerthanticipated! I hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for your lovely prompts - "arcade date," "soft," and "comfortable." (Sorry for not working the first one in, there was an attempt in an early draft, but it unfortunately didn't work out. Probably for the best. That version was considerably less fluffy.)
> 
> The title is from the song "Blue Caravan" by Vienna Teng, which I highly recommend and feel fits McGenji rather well, though the overall mood of it is rather sadder than this...
> 
> "Blue, blue caravan / Winding down to the valley of lights / My true love is a man / Who would hold me for ten thousand nights/ In the wild, wild wailing of wind / He's a house 'neath a soft yellow moon / So blue, blue caravan/ Won't you carry me down to him soon"
> 
> Many thanks to themerrygentleman and atypicalowl as ever for their beta reading. Without them McCree and Genji would have been on a mission in Uath. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
